Puedo Verte
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Thomas solo tiene como herramienta una pantalla para observar desde lejos, sin poder oír, sin poder oler, simplemente así se ha enamorado del chico asiático que corre en el laberinto. Mismo chico que comparte sus noches despues de correr con el rubio Newt. [SLASH] Thomas x Minho / Minho x Newt (CONTINUADA BAJO PETICIÓN Y HASTA QUE EL PUEBLO PIDA)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer trabajo en la categoría, espero que sea bien recibido y que pronto la categoría en español pueda crecer mucho más. Espero no meter mucho la pata, esto ha sido una historia ficticia que por tiempo, sitios, estructuras y lugares dudo que pasara, ustedes imaginen que si_

**_Hagen fuera~_**

* * *

><p>No tenía ni idea de que hora era, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba sentado frente a esa pantalla, no sabía aún que estaba buscando, pero sabía que tenía que seguir ahí, tenía que saber si hacía algo diferente, tenía que seguirlo viendo porque en cuanto Minho Kang volviera al área se encontraría con Newton… y eso no era bueno para él, de hecho ese era el momento en él que solía levantarse del asiento y comenzar a andar en círculos mascandose las uñas y mirando la pantalla casi con miedo.<p>

A veces se preguntaba que era lo que encontraba tan maravilloso en el tal Minho Kang, no lo comprendía tampoco pero sabía de memoria el expediente del chico coreano y podía decir con orgullo que sabía más de él que nadie en el planeta. Minho Kang era la razón de casi todas sus dudas sobre el proyecto, de todas sus dudas sobre si aquel experimento valía la pena en verdad. Sobre todo desde que tiempo atrás los viera reducirse en número solo a la mitad, habían enviado un grupo inicial al área y de ellos ya no quedaba más que la mitad, internamente agradecía que Minho fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder mantenerse con vida pero comprendía que la razón de ese deseo estaba muy lejos de su deseo por la vida… no.

Era que el chico coreano al que tanto le gustaba espiar se había enamorado o algo así, Thomas aún podía sentir los pedazos de su corazón destrozado frotándose los unos con los otros cuando veía la forma en la que Minho sonreía de lado sin ninguna pretensión para Newt y le tendía el brazo para estrujarlo. Se le había roto el corazón un par de meses atrás cuando después de ir por la cena al regresar para revisar cómo estaba el coreano lo encontró acomodado en una bolsa de dormir con el rubio sobre su pecho, muy aferrado y demasiado cerca.

Después estaba el hecho de que cada día, cuando Minho regresaba del laberinto, Newt siempre lo estaba esperando de pie frente a la puerta, siempre era así, entonces Minho corría hasta él y le tomaba de la mano, el otro lo abrazaba y se daban un suave beso antes de emprender camino dentro. Thomas había descubierto que aquellos dos juntos eran muy amorosos, que Minho solia ser demasiado protector con Newt y que cualquiera que pretendiera hacerle daño iba a salir reñido y puede que algo golpeado.

Newt se había vuelto frágil desde que se había caído de aquella pared y su pierna no había quedado bien, en aquellos días Alby lo había reñido después de que la multitud le contara lo que había pasado, cuando Minho volvió del laberinto y se enteró fue directo a ver a Newt, su cara estaba roja de furia y Thomas juraba que le iba a gritar hasta quedarse afónico... Pero eso no ocurrió así, Minho fue allá y le tomó la mano al otro, le miró la pierna y miró la cara compungida de Newt que parecía temerle a lo que fuera a decir, quizás porque en ese entonces ya lo quería

"No intentes irte de nuevo sin mi, un día lo resolveremos y ambos saldremos de aquí juntos, te cargare de ser necesario así que sana pronto, shank idiota"

Thomas no sabía que había dicho Minho pero vio las lágrimas de Newt y la forma en que se le lanzaba al cuello buscando un abrazo, Newt amaba ser abrazado por Minho desde entonces. Thomas suponía que era un consuelo a su situación, que lo hacía sentirse amado y que siendo Minho como era también se sentiría protegido; a veces Thomas deseaba tanto ese sentimiento y envidiaba tanto a Newt.

Más de una vez había logrado que le permitieran ver como era de noche, claro que a los investigadores no parecía ser molesto dejarle el trabajo a alguien más mientras iban por un café. En esas noches Thomas había podido ver que al inició las camas de Minho y Newt estaban juntas pero cerca de los demás y conforme su relación había comenzado a avanzar se habían unido sus camas y se habían alejado lentamente de las camas de los otros, también había notado que se besaban y se acariciaban también y tiempo después cuando volvió a ver los encontró muy agitados, Minho sobre Newt.

"Supongo que no se puede evitar, jefe Thomas, son sus hormonas y ellos son adolescentes sin mujeres cerca" había dicho un investigador al encontrarlo mirando la pantalla incrédulo

" cuanto tiempo tienen haciendo...eso?" preguntó Tomás y el investigador revisó sus notas

" quizás un par de semanas, son bastante activos diría yo, hasta ahora casi cada noche" dijo sonriendo aquel sujeto

Tomás ahora miraba fijamente la pantalla donde Minho corría por el laberinto, era un chico ágil y sabía bien como volver, pronto debería emprender el camino de vuelta y esa era la parte que más detestaba Tomás porque corría al doble y el escarabajo no podía seguirlo sin ser ruidoso así que no lo seguían.

_- ¿de nuevo espiando al asiático, Tom? - _preguntó de pronto la voz de alguien a sus espaldas que lo hizo salir de su concentración en ver la carrera de Minho por el laberinto, Teresa había entrado y él ni siquiera lo había notado

_- ¿el asiatico? - _preguntó otra voz, Aris también estaba ahí según parecía

_- no lo espio, vigilo - _trató de defenderse mientras seguía mirando y Aris se acercaba por detrás para mirar

_- oh, he visto a ese tipo también, es popular entre los investigadores el evento en que tuvo una pelea y dejó noqueado al otro tipo solo con un puñetazo… ¿lo has oído, Teresa? su nombre es Minho según sé…. creen que él podría ser uno de los candidatos finales, por cierto… - _dijo Aris mientras veía la pantalla

Aris no era consciente pero con solo esas palabras logró hacer que un agujero negro se abriera bajo los pies de Thomas y comenzára a ser succionado de manera lenta, seguía sin entender porque las cosas eran así, él deseaba como pocas cosas había deseado nunca que Minho Kang pudiera sobrevivir a todas las fases y salir bien de todo aquello… pero si era uno de los candidatos finales tendría que morir y eso no estaba en sus planes, si antes había tenido dudas ahora las tenía aún más…. ¿iba a soportar ver morir al chico del que se había enamorado?.

Bueno, era que había que admitirlo, se estaba enamorando del asiático de verdad, ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía como sería el sonido de su voz o si en verdad aquel sería tan fuerte y alto en persona como se veía desde su lugar frente a la cámara, pero estaba seguro de que cuando lo enviaran allá entonces podría tener la oportunidad de comprobar todas sus teorías y de descubrir si le agradaba o no tanto… de descubrir si podría ser tan vil como para arrancarselo de los brazos a Newt y tener lo que más ansiaba por una vez.

_- ¿Thomas? -_ preguntaba la voz de Teresa, parecía que la chica lo había estado llamando y él no le había prestado atención

_- ¿que decías, perdona? -_ preguntó de manera elegante, tratando de no irritar a la muchacha

_- Solo digo que deberíamos irnos ya, bien sabes que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo mirando una pantalla, necesitamos entrenar -_ dijo Teresa y Aris se alejó rumbo a la puerta con expresión seria.

_- Rachel me debe estar esperando también, los veré luego...y Thomas... Es una gran elección, Minho parece el tipo de chico que se aseguraría de que estés bien, es fuerte y no tan feo, de hecho me gustaría conocerlo también -_ Aris sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación

_- ¿que les sucede a ustedes? Cuando vayamos allá no recordarás nada sobre el chico, no sabrás si quiera que te gusta tanto, no sabrás que lo espiabas cada que tenias unos minutos libres... Tom quizás ya no te guste, y eso seria lo mejor, el tipo parece tener pareja ahí dentro -_ dijo Teresa

Thomas no dijo nada, simplemente cambió la imagen de la pantalla a otro escarabajo y se levantó para ir con Teresa, a veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder comunicarse mentalmente con Minho como con Teresa hacia, si pudiera hacerlo le diría tantas y tantas cosas... Pero no podía y por eso debía esperar a llegar allá, al laberinto, y tratar de hacer que aquel asiático tan rudo lo quisiera a él y solo a él.

_- no tienes que preocuparte, Teresa...sé que Minho va a quererme, sé que estaremos juntos y que vamos a sobrevivir -_ dijo Thomas sonriendo de lado sabiendo que la chica no entendía su confianza pero mientras andaba por el pasillo pensó por primera vez que CRUEL no era bueno.

* * *

><p>REVS?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Lo continué porque me lo pidieron, por ahora no es mucho pero lo será después, espero sus comentarios para saber si debo seguir, será una serie de one-shots así que en cualquier momento puedo parar._

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

El otro había vuelto antes y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, era raro ya que Minho solía ser un sujeto bastante responsable con sus mapas, esta vez había conseguido correr su mapa en la mitad del tiempo, pero en ningún momento había soltado la hoja y el lápiz, había hecho el mapa mientras corría con rayas mediocres y bastante torpes que probablemente solo Minho mismo podría entender y que después tendría que hacer de nuevo. Thomas sabía que algo estaba pasando, aún cuando no entendía bien que.

Minho acabó por regresar al área y siguió corriendo con prisa hasta la cabaña de los mapas. Thomas tuvo que cambiar de escarabajo y hacer que uno se moviera para poder saber cuál era la causa de la monumental carrera.

Thomas se llevó la mano al cabello, no podía entenderlo, estaba molesto, deseaba que alguien le explicara que estaba cambiando pero dudaba de que alguien ahí o en alguna parte del cuartel tuviera una respuesta, tenía curiosidad de nuevo, esta vez por saber porque su adorable chico coreano estaba haciendo cambios en la rutina.

- _entonces… ¿qué pasa, Minho?_ - preguntó mirando al chico en el laberinto

La tarde casi estaba en su punto más alto cuando lo vio volver al claro y correr sin el más mínimo de los descansos hasta la sala de mapas, lo vio entrar desde fuera, dentro era difícil espiar pero no era imposible, tecleó algunas cosas en la computadora y uno de los insectos bajo desde el árbol donde había estado grabando hasta el techo de la cabaña en donde había un espacio suficientemente amplio entre dos de las ramas del techo para permitirle fisgonear.

Thomas por unos minutos deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan curioso, se maldijo un poco por ser idiota y no darse cuenta de que tenía que ser algo bastante importante para Minho y mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deseó desaparecer, era demasiado dolorosa la sensación de vacío, de sentir que estaba solo y que nada tenía sentido ahí, apretó los puños con fuerza para después teclear al insecto que podía apartarse, no quería ver lo que continuaba, sabía perfecto lo que continuaba, después de ver a Minho quitandole la ropa a Newt casi con desesperación lo entendió. Seguramente todo esto era por su aniversario de 3 meses juntos...

Tenían ya 3 meses juntos…

Mientras tanto Thomas seguía aferrado a su pantalla tratando de hacerse creer que sin importar nada cuando él apareciera en el área las cosas irían mejor, estaba muy seguro de que pronto sería su turno, había visto al chico que iría antes que él, un muchacho regordete para quien sabía había planes más grandes de lo que el niño podría cargar en sus hombros. Despues del niño iría él.

Se levantó de la silla con los puños apretados y emprendió camino hasta su habitación, la muy artificial luz del pasillo casi lo deja ciego pero no se tomó la molestia de maldecir como hacía usualmente, esta vez sentía que si se movía en algo parecido a lo normal su cuerpo estallaría y todo quedaría cubierto de vísceras. Estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza y en cuanto pudo rozar con su puño la pared para no perder el rumbo también apretó los ojos, aceleró el paso tanto como pudo y se dió prisa en llegar hasta su habitación sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y también sintiendo como en su diafragma se acumulaba una masa que se sentía peligrosamente como un grito de rabia que en cualquier momento desgarraría su garganta e inundaría la habitación. Se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y gritó, gritó con rabia, pateó el colchón y manoteó hasta sentir sus músculos calientes por el esfuerzo y despues de eso solo siguió llorando y gritando a todo pulmón. Pasó así quizás 10 minutos antes de parar. Bien sabía que no podía seguir haciendo un drama de eso pues Minho no lo conocía, no sabía que existía, no estaba en su plano y por lo tanto no podía quererlo, Minho quería a Newt quizás solo porque el rubio se había atrevido a quererlo primero...el muy bastardo.

Thomas se levantó de su cama y avanzó hasta la única mesa en la habitación, una mesa que contenía algunos cuantos papeles en total revoltura, pero sobre todo eso lo único elegantemente puesto era un fólder de cartón con grandes letras escritas en marcador permanente "MINHO KANG", lo tomó y lo levantó, bajo ese estaba otro diciendo en primer plano "JOSEPH P. NOTT" el verdadero nombre de Newt era ese y Thomas solo tenía una copia por necedad, fuera como fuera ignoró el documento y abrió el folder entre sus manos, sonrió casi en el mismo momento al ver las fotos de quien Minho había sido en su vida antes de acabar como un habitante del área.

Minho era su adoración casi por completo, la causa de que de pronto sintiera muchas dudas, pero aún así quisiera continuar, sabía que continuar era la única manera en que acabaría conociendo a Minho y las cosas podrían salir bien, cualquier otro método quizás su vida terminaría a manos de quien amaba o de cualquier otro habitante del área, no lo querrían por haber trabajado con quienes los habían encerrado y aún cuando en alguna parte del cerebro de Thomas había una voz gritando que quizás el método de C.R.U.E.L. era el correcto, al ver las fotos de Minho no había ningún argumento válido.

Antes de ser un sujeto más de experimentación Minho había sido un estudiante coreano con excelentes notas, hijo único, un prodigio, alguien de quien sus padres estaban muy orgullosos, sabía tocar el violín con maestría y tomaba lecciones de piano, además era excelente en artes marciales y practicaba atletismo para el equipo en el colegio al que iba… sus padres solo lo tenían a él y se esforzaban en darle lo mejor, por eso lo habían dejado marchar cuando habían sabido que su hijo era inmune y ellos no… simplemente no deseaban dejar que su tesoro más valioso los viera perder la razón.

Thomas miró entre sus manos una por una las fotografías en las que podía ver con claridad el bonito rostro del sujeto que quería tanto siendo mucho menor a lo que era ahora y viviendo en un mundo que parecía feliz, feliz como lo era en sus recuerdos la sensación del amor de madre que pronto iba a perder también. Al final de las fotos bonitas la foto final que le habían tomado a un Minho inconsciente cuando lo habían enviado al área….aún en ese momento con los ojos semicerrados seguramente por el efecto de alguna droga Thomas vio belleza al mismo tiempo que sentía dolor, dolor por haber hecho de ese chico sano y feliz el sujeto rudo que corría en el laberinto y golpeaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino, el sujeto rudo que vivía solo porque amaba al que en algún punto había sido un corredor a su lado.

Thomas suspiró mirando la foto de Minho dentro del folder, todas eran fotocopias de las brillantes originales que no le permitían tener, pero aún así las atesoraba bastante.

-_ bueno Minho… ya veremos si expandiendo tus horizontes a alguien que te quiere más… cambias de opinión_ - susurró aún inseguro

Durante ya varios meses le había estado dando vueltas a la idea en su cabeza, la gran pregunta era si sería capaz de arrebatarle a Newt al chico que amaba porque de eso estaba completamente seguro, Newt amaba a Minho y eso era cierto como que el sol sale cada mañana, la frase que lo había hecho dudar era "no es inmune" en su expediente, no estaba seguro de a dónde conllevarían las pruebas, él no tenía el rango suficiente como para saber algo de los posibles escenarios, de hecho solo era un prisionero más aún cuando no estaba dentro del laberinto. Pero sabía que si las cosas se ponían mal no dudarían en hacerlos entrar en contacto directo con el virus e incluso exponerlos a infectados más allá del punto de no retorno… Newt podría acabar convertido en uno de esos Cranks y entonces… había sentido un poco de pena por él, se había puesto en sus zapatos por una vez y había sentido el dolor de perder a quien amaba aún cuando solo fuera de forma hipotética, si él fuera Newt y de pronto un extraño llegara a quitarle el amor de su pareja… lo mataría, sin dudas lo acuchillaría hasta sacarle las tripas… si se lo quitaban ya no quedarían motivos para seguir, para vivir… afectaría los resultados, afectaría a Minho, quizás lo haría ser... aún más un candidato. Quizás causaría la muerte de Newt.

Sabía bien que no podría vivir con una muerte en su conciencia. 

* * *

><p>REVS?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hey! volví ahora que terminé el reto, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo o one-shot o como prefieran, ya saben que quiero saber de ustedes ya que es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, cuando veo que mi idea tiene apoyo suelo escribir más a prisa sobre eso.

**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Se había despedido en la puerta de la pequeña sala, Teresa estaba ahí también, Aris no, él estaba con Rachel, sabía bien lo que iba a pasar ahora, sabía que era el momento en el que le operarían y pondrían algunas cosas más en su cerebro, entre ellas una cosa que anularía cualquier recuerdo completo de su vida anterior, todo lo que iba a quedarle seria su percepción del mundo.

Avanzo hasta el cuartito del fondo donde le pidieron quitarse su ropa para reemplazarla por una bata esterilizada, estando ahí se sentó en la banquilla apretando con fuerza sus rodillas, tenía miedo, era el mismo miedo que la noche anterior no lo había dejado pegar los ojos, estaba aterrado ante el hecho de olvidarse de sus padres y de las personas que amaba, entre ellas también de Minho.

Sabía que yendo allá podría por vez primera estar frente al chico coreano y que al fin tendría la tan ansiada oportunidad de estar con él, pero ahora temía que estando allá y por olvidarlo todo, simplemente no encontrara a Minho tan especial, o aún peor, que Minho no lo encontrara especial a él.

Suspiró levantándose ya con la bata puesta, subió a la mesa de operaciones y esperó a que el médico le pusiera la mascarilla "cuenta regresiva del 10 al 0, Thomas…" pidió el médico y él suspiró antes de empezar a contar.

_Quiéreme, Minho...por favor._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido, lo siguiente que supo (y no era que ahora supiera mucho) es que estaba subiendo en un elevador con rejas a los lados, que estaba subiendo y subiendo y que aquello no parecía tener fin, sin embargo tenía una sensación doble de angustia, la primera de ellas por estar ahí (donde quiera que fuera) siendo prisionero o algo peor, y la segunda de ellas porque tenía el presentimiento de que se había olvidado de algo muy importante, de algo que lo llenaba, ese algo ahora le había dejado un agujero en el pecho que lentamente se fue llenando con desesperación.

Misma desesperación que no hizo más que explotar apenas la caja se detuvo y se abrió dejándolo ver a un montón de chicos con apariencia sucia y poco amable…

.

Después de dos días ahí le seguía causando mucho problema adaptarse, estaba probando con las actividades de aquel lugar al que llamaban claro sus habitantes, había conocido a un chico llamado Chuck y a otros varios, entre ellos uno llamado Newt que solía quedarse mirando las puertas del laberinto con cara de idiota con cierta frecuencia, Thomas le había preguntado por qué lo hacía pero más allá de la risa de Alby no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Seguía experimentando la sensación de haber conocido ese sitio antes, de haber estado ya ahí, incluso de pronto tenía la sensación de que ya conocía a Chuck y a Newt, de que los había visto antes un montón de veces, sin embargo lo que no paraba ni cambiaba desde el día en que había llegado era esa sensación alojada de forma permanente en su pecho, la idea de que había perdido algo muy valioso no salía de su cabeza, se sentía raro. Aún cuando últimamente nada era precisamente normal.

.

Pasaron otros dos días antes de que lo viera por vez primera, no lo entendía, lo había visto ahí y de pronto sus nervios se habían alterado, su corazón había comenzado a latir al 100 y comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, se había acercado solo por eso y por la sensación que lo acompañaba, una extraña sensación de familiaridad, una sensación de haber recuperado algo. Tardó un buen tiempo en darse cuenta pero a partir del día en que había visto a Minho no había vuelto a sentir que en su pecho había un abismo… la sola presencia del otro lo llenaba.

Pero ese mismo día se dio cuenta de lo mucho que también lo hería, por alguna razón no conseguía alejar la mirada del chico asiático, por un momento pensó que quizás sería porque lo idolatraba de alguna forma y quería ser corredor, pero después se dio cuenta que no, sencillamente estaba vigilándolo, acosándolo con la mirada, quería saber que hacía Minho en cada paso que daba y eso lo perturbó… ver a Minho llegar al comedor y sentarse al lado de Newt no le pareció mal, parecía que todos los encargados se sentaban en aquella mesa, quizás a discutir sobre sus tareas… entonces fue que lo vio: Minho besó a Newt con suavidad y el rubio se recargó en su hombro mientras escuchaban una de las sangrientas historias que Winston solía inventarse y que los mantenían al borde del asiento. Entonces supo lo muy hiriente que podía ser Minho.

Entonces supo lo que Newt pensaba mientras miraba a las puertas del laberinto, Newt rogaba para que su novio regresara con bien cada día, para que esa noche lo viera llegar, para no perderlo. Thomas se sintió triste de ver aquello, triste aún cuando no entendía la razón.

-_Minho es un tipo muy interesante_ - dijo de pronto Chuck al ver como miraba al otro sujeto

- _¿tú crees?_ - preguntó Thomas tratando de desviar atención, de pronto sintiéndose menos cómodo con todo aquello

-_claro que lo creo, es uno de los que más tiempo tienen aquí, además es corredor… el jefe_ - dijo Chuck con emoción - _antes solía correr con Newt ¿sabes? eso es lo que los otros dicen, además Minho es el más fuerte o algo así… él y Alby son los únicos que han podido derrotar a Gally ¿entiendes? me dijeron que una vez Alby y Minho pelearon… y que Minho le dio una paliza…_ - dijo más el chico

Entonces fue que pasó, un dolor penetrante de cabeza hizo que Thomas cerrara los ojos y cuando lo hizo la imagen de Minho golpeando a Gally pasó como un flash por su cerebro… no había visto nunca un combate así y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente aturdido, no entendía que había sido eso… ¿era un recuerdo?.

-_él sale con Newt ¿no?_ - preguntó tratando de que Chuck no notara ese evento, aún no estaba muy seguro de confiarle al chico que había estado teniendo recuerdos.

-_uhmn… aquí no se puede decir que "salen" no hay a donde "salir" pero si, son pareja… es normal ¿sabes? varios tienen pareja_ - dijo Chuck un poco incomodo, quizás mucho

- _¿y que con eso?_ - preguntó Thomas, curioso como siempre

-_bueno, es raro… pero lo apruebo en su caso, Minho una vez casi mata a un tipo que intentó hacer daño a Newt… lo mandó con los docs casi dos semanas_ - dijo Chuck

Thomas pensó un poco en aquella imagen que había tenido, si parecía Minho golpeando a alguien y la furia en el rostro del asiático era puramente genuina… quizás era el evento que Chuck mencionaba… como fuera no entendía esos recuerdos ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando ahora?

Como fuera ese no era el mayor de sus problemas, Minho había dicho que allá afuera, en el laberinto había visto a uno de esos monstruos, los penitentes, completamente muerto… se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la reacción que habría tenido Minho al ver a la criatura ahí, inmóvil y bien muerta en el laberinto… seguramente el coreano había corrido un tramo antes de notar que no lo seguía.

Llegó la noche y con ello avanzó hasta su cama, cerca de ahí no se encontraba Minho, pero tampoco Newt o Alby, esperó un poco hasta que Chuck se quedara dormido, el chiquillo tenía el sueño pesado y seguramente los otros "larchos" también, él solo quería ver y comprobar algo que de alguna manera sabía, de una manera que no podía explicar sabía exactamente dónde buscar y sin ningún temor avanzó en medio de la noche hasta encontrase con aquellos dos cuerpos que dormían en una hamaca de grandes proporciones bajo la cual había un colchón de mantas. Minho sujetaba a Newt contra su pecho y el rubio dormía tranquilamente, Thomas pudo ver la respiración acompasada del chico al dormir y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con una furia casi celosa que no creía haber conocido antes.

Entonces lo miró, Minho no dormía, solo había tenido los ojos cerrados, ahora lo miraba fijamente esperando que hiciera algo, que dijera algo, que pasara algo, Minho miró a Newt y luego a Thomas, no dijo nada, solo apoyó su mentón en la cabeza rubia y le hizo una seña para que se largara.

Thomas se había quedado de piedra al saberse descubierto así que esa señal fue interpretada como una forma de huir de la situación tan bochornosa en que había sido encontrado, era horrible.

.

A la mañana siguiente vio a Minho despedirse de Newt en la puerta del laberinto, aparentemente el asiático iría con Alby a ver al penitente, pronto miró a ambos dejar a Newt parado a la puerta y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que probablemente estaba haciendo el rubio al no ser capaz de más: elevar una plegaria para que ambos regresaran con bien del terrible laberinto.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Pasó un buen tiempo ¿no es verdad? espero que tuvieran una muy buena navidad y que el año que viene en una hora sea mejor que el anterior. GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y lecturas, me alegra demasiado que mi trabajo les guste. Bueno, sin más...

**Hagen fuera~~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**IV**

Pronto dio la tarde y no había ningún tipo de señal, Thomas no tenía muchos días ahí pero tenía los días suficientes para saber a qué hora se cerraban las grandes puertas del laberinto y eso no demoraría mucho tiempo más. El ver a Newt de pie frente a la puerta en la que esa mañana había despedido a los otros dos muchachos no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Pronto Newt no fue el único parado ahí así que se acercó y se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta dónde estaba Newt.

-_es tarde_ - decía el rubio mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano derecha

-_llegarán_ - dijo como un apoyo, pero también como un deseo, no había otra cosa que quisiera más en esos momentos que verlos aparecer de pronto.

Pasaron ahí, de pie frente a la gran puerta del laberinto lo que bien pudo ser el momento más angustiante de su vida hasta ese momento. Al final el sonido de las puertas los hizo caer en cuenta de que probablemente no llegarían, se estaban cerrando. Thomas escuchó como Newt apretaba los dientes con fuerza, vio sus puños apretados con fuerza y supo que probablemente estaba pensando en el horror que le esperaba a su pareja si no llegaba, él por su parte prefirió no pensar en eso y siguió con la mirada fija en el camino. Entonces lo vio…

Para él Minho lucía como un chico fuerte y responsable, valiente por demás, Chuck le había dicho anoche que era muy fuerte y ahora lo comprobaba con toda seguridad, ahí delante iba Minho prácticamente arrastrando el cuerpo de Alby que laxo se dejaba arrastrar. Podía ver el esfuerzo y el cansancio, podía ver que Minho llevaba haciendo eso probablemente más allá de medio día.

No tuvo ni que pensarlo, aún cuando sintió la mano de Newt rozarle la playera se precipitó al interior del laberinto sin importarle violar la regla número uno del claro, sin si quiera pensar en que se estaría arriesgando a pasar una noche afuera con los penitentes.

.

Usar su cerebro y cada musculo de su cuerpo para lograr colgar a Alby de la enredadera lo distrajo por un buen rato de ese sentimiento de pérdida que de nuevo estaba naciendo en su pecho, odiaba no saber dónde estaba Minho, tenerlo lejos de su campo de visión en un peligro tan grande como era estar en el laberinto de noche solo lograba hacer que se sintiera extraño…

.

Miró al penitente caer y Minho se detuvo a su lado mirando el vacío con cara de preocupación, al final ambos se desparramaron por ahí en uno de los pasillos, jadeando, tremendamente cansados.

-_falta poco para el amanecer...creo que podemos decir que lo logramos_ - dijo Thomas tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado

-_nadie se va a creer esto allá… yo solo quiero volver y apretar fuerte a Newt, tomar un baño y mandar todo al carajo_ - dijo Minho mirando el cielo

-_Newt estará muy contento de saber que volviste_ - dijo entonces Thomas

Minho no contuvo su sonrisa, suave y gentil, una sonrisa que solo parecía dedicarle a Newt, Thomas no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, parecía que en verdad Minho estaba contento al lado de Newt y le constaba también que Newt era feliz con él.

-_bueno, garlopo miertero… ¿vas a decirme que fisgoneabas anoche?_ - preguntó de pronto Minho y Thomas sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho una vez más, no estaba listo para una pregunta como esa hecha tan directamente… con Minho todo parecía directo.

-_¿ahora, Minho? ¿En serio?_ - fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir

-_ahora, claro... no veo que estés muy ocupado…_ - dijo Minho mientras se levantaba

Thomas lo siguió, debían volver por Alby.

- _no fisgoneaba, solo quería saber dónde dormían ustedes… ¿como iba a saber que dormían juntos?_ - preguntó Thomas

- _bien, supongamos que te creo_ - dijo Minho arqueando una ceja -_ ¿vas a decirme que la cara de loco shank no me debía sorprender? por un momento creí que me ibas a golpear o algo…_ - dijo Minho mientras andaban, el pobre debía estar muerto de cansancio porque caminaba demasiado lento

-_¿para qué golpearte, tonto?_ - preguntó Thomas sin comprender, quizás el otro no entendía que lo apreciaba demasiado a pesar de que ni él mismo entendía las razones de ese rarisimo cariño

-_no serías ni el último ni el primer nuevito que quiere retarme por Newt…_ - dijo Minho

-_ ¿que? ¡No! Newt es solo mi amigo…_ - dijo Thomas deteniéndose, quizás demasiado impactado por el hecho de que Minho estaba malinterpretando las cosas de manera monumental, lo que menos quería es que se hiciera ideas en su cabeza que estorbaran todavía un poco más a su relación con el asiático que en su opinión ya era bastante precaria, como si al decir una sola cosa mal todo aquello se fuera directo al demonio.

-_y yo que voy a saber… no paso mucho tiempo en el claro ¿ves?_ - dijo Minho sin detenerse -_ pero por tu bien espero que no intentes nada - _dijo despues y desde su posición Thomas solo alcanzó a ver como los puños del chico se apretaban ¿en verdad estaba dispuesto a pelear por Newt...? eso tenía que ser amor.

.

Ver a Minho y a Newt besarse y abrazarse contentos de estar el uno con el otro le pareció ácido quemándole el estómago, vio las lagrimas de Newt a pesar de que Minho lo había refugiado en su pecho apenas lo vio, seguramente el rubio no la había pasado nada bien en toda la noche pero esas lágrimas lo hicieron pensar claro: no podía intentar quitarle a Minho porque lo amaba y si Minho estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a aquel que intentara quitarle a Newt quizás Newt le sacara un ojo mientras dormía o algo peor.

Los docs se llevaron a Alby casi arrancándolo de sus brazos, él sabía que debía tomar un buen tratamiento, que debía tomar el suero y que despues de eso ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo sujeto que había conocido pero a pesar de todo mientras veía como se lo llevaban sintió la palmada casi cariñosa en su hombro por parte de Minho que llevaba de la cintura a Newt, el rubio le dedico solo un asentimiento pero la pareja tenía una misma mirada cómplice, quizás ya tenían un plan sin siquiera haberlo hablado; cuando Gally apareció ahi despotricando contra él y casi al momento Minho salió en su defensa le quedó muy claro sobre que era el plan: había violado la primera norma del claro y eso era algo que aparentemente Gally no iba a dejar pasar así como si nada.


End file.
